


Вечер кино

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур просто хочет посмотреть кино, а Имс ему очень мешает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечер кино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Movie Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159467) by [ester_inc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc). 



До появления в их компании Ариадны, Артур и не знал, что бывают командные вечера. К тому же раньше «команда» состояла только из него и Кобба, и у обоих хватало проблем на свои головы. И если бы команда как таковая существовала, вряд ли бы они стали проводить совместные вечера. Артур бы лично это запретил, и с ним бы все согласились (ведь обычно он работал только с благоразумными людьми). Ну, в самом деле!  
Но Ариадне, как оказалось, было все равно. Девушка быстро запретила его запрет (так разве бывает?), и утвердила вечер, когда команда должна собираться вместе. И вместо того, чтобы расслабляться дома, Артур сейчас подвергался домогательствам со стороны Имса, сидя на чужом диване в чужой квартире. Не удивительно, почему он решил, что Ариадна во всем виновата.   
Чувствуя, как Имс пытается его потрогать, Артур отпихнул его руку, но та сразу же вернулась.  
– Прекрати, – зашипел он на Имса, не отрывая глаз от экрана.  
– Не будь ты таким мрачным, – уговаривал его тот. – Давай, всего на минуточку.  
– Нет, – Артур хмуро смотрел вперед.  
– Шшш, – шикнула Ариадна, не отвлекаясь от фильма. Артур метнул на нее сердитый взгляд: а она-то что жалуется, сама ведь виновата!  
Пальцы Имса приблизились к цели, но прежде чем они успели его коснуться, Артур шлепнул Имса по руке.  
– Ай! – шепотом воскликнул тот.  
– Заслужил, – пробормотал Артур.  
– Вечно ты все усложняешь, я ведь всего лишь…  
– То, что мы встречаемся, еще не значит…  
– Конечно, значит!  
– Что тебе можно неподобающе себя вести…  
– Чего тут неподобающего?  
– Имс! – рявкнул Артур, все еще стараясь говорить тихо.  
Имс обиженно засопел, но не сдался, снова попытавшись дотронуться до Артура. Тот ударил его по ладони и сложил руки на коленях.  
– Да ладно тебе, дай, – Имс тянулся уже двумя руками. Артур возмущенно отпихнул его от себя. – Дай!  
– Отпусти меня, идиот, – зашипел Артур, пытаясь достать свою ладонь из цепкой хватки Имса. Больно получив от Артура по плечу, Имс немного отодвинулся, но руку так и не выпустил.   
– Все, хватит! – взорвался Кобб, остановив фильм.  
– Да! – согласилась Ариадна, смешно уперев руки в бока.  
– Хватит! – подхватил Юсуф. Артур даже не заметил, что тот тоже все слышит. Юсуф сегодня приехал немного странным, и Артур подумал, что химик снова тестировал новый состав.   
Включился свет, и Артур часто заморгал, вжавшись в спинку дивана под грозным взглядом Дома. Имс, засранец этакий, состроил невинную морду, продолжая держать руку Артура у своего бедра. Он, похоже, не собирался сдаваться просто так. К недовольству Артура, вмешательство Кобба только что лишило его победы.  
– Не знаю, что с вами двумя творится, но я не собираюсь смотреть остаток фильма под вашу перебранку. Прекращайте, – Дом хмурился слишком уж мило, чтобы кто-то воспринял его всерьез. Уголки губ дернулись вниз, и он добавил: – Сайто бы это терпеть не стал.  
– На следующей неделе соберемся у него, – утешила Кобба Ариадна. – Он пообещал, что больше не пропустит ни одного совместного вечера, так ведь?  
– Так, – Дом чуточку повеселел.  
– У Сайто самое лучшее оборудование, – захныкал Юсуф. – Нужно собираться у него каждый вечер. То есть, я хотел сказать, каждую неделю!  
– Тебя чем-то не устраивает мой телевизор? – Ариадна резко развернулась к нему и прищурилась. Юсуф тут же кинулся оправдываться и извиняться.  
– Ладно, – кивнул Доминик. – Раз мы все выяснили, вернемся к просмотру.  
Он выключил свет.  
– Он такой забавный, когда выпьет. Как щеночек, который возомнил себя страшным сторожевым псом, – прошептал Имс на ухо Артуру, придвинувшись к нему еще ближе.  
– Не болтать! – строго сказал Дом. Имс изобразил, что застегивает рот на замок. Глаза у него смеялись.  
Артур нерешительно передвинул руку на пару сантиметров вперед и облегченно вздохнул, когда Имс тут же сжал ее в своей ладони. Нехотя Артур переплел с ним пальцы, чувствуя, как краснеют щеки. Он украдкой взглянул на Имса: тот смотрел только на экран, но губы растянулись в довольной улыбке. Он выглядел… счастливым.  
Когда Имс осторожно поднес его ладонь к своим губам и нежно поцеловал, Артур смог признать, что, возможно, все было не так уж плохо.  
Но все равно он считал, что во всем виновата Ариадна.


End file.
